1. Field
The apparatus and related methods disclosed herein are generally related to aiming devices particularly aiming devices used to aim a firearm or other projectile firing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may aim a firearm including various other devices that fire bullets including various projectiles toward a target using an aiming device in the form of a sight system. The aiming device may consist of a front sight mounted toward the front (i.e. muzzle) of the firearm and a rear sight generally mounted toward the butt of the firearm. The front sight may generally have the form of a post. The rear sight may be generally formed to have a generally flat face that extends forth from the firearm and the rear sight may include an open notch formed along a top edge (the edge of the rear sight opposite to the edge of the rear sight mounted to the firearm) of the rear sight. The user aims the firearm by viewing the front sight through the notch and manipulating the firearm until the front sight is aligned with the target within the notch of the rear sight along the line of sight. The user may then engage the target by firing the firearm at the target.
In order to strike the target with the bullet, the rear sight, front sight, and target must be properly aligned along the line of sight of the user viewing the front sight and target through the notch of the rear sight. Proper alignment of the rear sight, front sight and target may require some time. The target may be moving, which can make alignment of the rear sight, front sight, and target difficult. The target may pose a threat that may make rapid alignment of the rear sight, front sight, and target imperative. In various situations, the alignment of the rear sight, front sight and target must be accomplished under low light conditions. Rapid engagement of several targets may be required in various situations. Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that facilitate the alignment of the rear sight, front sight, and target by the user along the user's line of sight.